1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus adapted to display images on a screen divided into a plurality of regions as well as to a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system which processes a plurality of image segments, obtained by dividing a single image, on a plurality of video processing apparatuses and outputs the processed image segments to a display panel in multiple types of scanning directions. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-048224 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses an output scanning method for dividing an output image vertically into two segments or vertically and horizontally into four segments in relation to video signal conversion. In this example, all image segments are output via sequential scanning in a horizontal direction (cross-split simultaneous rightward scanning). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-044295 (hereinafter, Patent Document 2) discloses an output scanning method for dividing a 4K2K-resolution display panel into four sections in relation to a liquid crystal projector. In this example, all the image segments are scanned sequentially from the center of the screen outward and four screens are output simultaneously (cross-split simultaneous outward scanning).
However, in order to support the two output scanning modes, the cross-split simultaneous rightward scanning and the cross-split simultaneous outward scanning, a frame buffer is needed for scan conversion of output images. Also, in order to support simultaneous output of regions, there is a need for as many output circuits as there are output images. This increases a circuit scale. Furthermore, the output methods described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 cited above cannot support a method which divides an output image horizontally and produces simultaneous outputs via sequential horizontal scanning (horizontal-split simultaneous rightward scanning).